


I'll Be Seeing You

by DarthFucamus



Series: Pretty Bird [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BBW, F/M, Female Reader, big boobs, creepy lurking, dubcon, forced entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/pseuds/DarthFucamus
Summary: As requested, a follow-up to Pretty Bird. I hammered it out in like a few hours, so sorry if it's not as refined as usual :pDubcon warning.





	I'll Be Seeing You

You park in the driveway and walk to the front door. These late nights working are killing you. Your feet hurt and you just want to kick off your shoes and take a hot bath. It’s nearly eleven PM, but you’d rather stay up a bit later if it means you won’t be sore tomorrow.

Throwing yourself into your work at the pharmacy has helped over the last couple months. You’re busy enough that you don’t think about the stuff that you can’t tell your therapist. Tonight’s going to be harder, though, just like every Friday is.

You kick off your shoes inside the front door of the little house you’re renting, flick the kitchen lights on, and lock the door behind you, deadbolt and doorknob. You drop your purse on the chair by the front door, and unhook your bra on your way to the bathroom.

You listen to some music as you wait for the water to warm up and fill the tub. Foam puffs up on the water’s surface as the soap is agitated, and the scent of lavender soothes your mind. You start to zone out thinking about the phone call from Lauren on your midshift break.

She’d kept in touch with you, something her own therapist recommended, with a call maybe once every other week. Sometimes coffee. You’re good about responding, but you’ve never initiated. You feel for her and know she’s trying, but the fact is, despite your shared experiences with both the abduction and everything that followed, you can’t relate to her any better than you did before.

You throw your clothes in the hamper and climb into the tub. You sink up to your chest in hot water and fill your lungs with perfumed steam while Kid Rock helps your brain shut off. He’s good at that, usually. But tonight… your head isn’t respecting your wishes.

You aren’t afraid, really, not in the same way Lauren is. Your case is technically still open, but without more information, it’s not going to go anywhere. You’ve told them everything you know. Well, almost. You’ve kept your story consistent with Lauren’s account for the most part, but as far as they know you were simply kept in a different place in the house. You scarcely interacted with Lucas, and barely saw him. It’s a lie, yeah, but the truth won’t help the investigation. It will just invite judgement or pity. You want neither.

You aren’t protecting him. You simply realized that what happened between you and Lucas is an entirely separate matter. He never revealed anything of importance to you during your time with him, certainly nothing that would help the police. He was smart, and he’d been careful to keep the location of his family’s house unknown to you.

You don’t even know the name of the town where you’d been kept.

The truth is, you’re dealing with very different feelings about it all. Your dirty secret, the experience shared between you and Lucas Baker, doesn’t need to see the light of day.

But this is the feeling you were hoping to avoid with a calm bath. Your pulse starts to thrum faster and you force yourself to take a deep breath in through your nose, and let it out through your mouth. After a few seconds, it passes.

You’re tired, and the soak has worked to soften your tense muscles. You pull the plug and let it drain, thinking about the barren stretch of weekend ahead of you. You’re going to spend it sleeping, and you can’t wait.

You dry yourself off and, holding your towel to squeeze out your hair, open the door into your bedroom.

It’s dark.

You definitely left the light on. The switch is on the other side of the room, so you’ll have to cross the dark expanse to get to it.

But you don’t move, because there’s somebody standing beside your bed.

Your mind blanks and your lungs depress involuntarily with a wheeze. You can't make yourself inhale to scream, it's literally something from a nightmare.

“You been waitin’ fer me?” a voice, low and dangerous asks in a familiar southern accent.

When you realize who it is, your hesitation wins over your panic and you are paralyzed.

In that second, Lucas comes for you. He grabs your arm in his grip and hurls you to your bed. Your towel falls on the floor, and then he’s on top of you.

“You fucking _asshole,”_ you shriek, doing your best to fight the lanky, long-limbed man off, but he has an answer for every defense, and you now have irrefutable proof of his unnatural strength.

A dizzy wave washes over you in the midst of the chaos, the realization that Lucas is touching you. Through his clothes he's all sharp edges and sinew, hard against your comparative softness.

You grab for anything that will give you leverage, and your hand catches the corner of your nightstand. It tips over and the lamp turns on as the bottom part of it smashes to the floor, lighting you both from beneath.

Now caught harshly in the spotlight, you can see that Lucas’s bony face is crazed as he wrestles you back down one-handed, getting a greedy eyeful of your nakedness.

With a growl, he reaches between you where his hips are crushed against yours and forces your thighs apart. His knobby knuckles and long fingers dig into your skin, jab between your uncovered pussy lips accidentally, and hurt. _Fuck. Fuck!_

He’s opening his fly, breathing so hard through his clenched teeth that spittle is collecting on his lip.

You wish you’d gone to the gym more, because you’re already exhausted. But no amount of preparation could have stopped this. His dick is fully erect by the time he pulls it out. He gnaws on his bottom lip and works to maneuver himself between your legs, but one of your hands slips free of his and you sock him on the jaw.

“Ow fuck!” he says, falling back a little. He moves to grab you again.

“Lucas!” you shout, fending him off. “Cut it the fuck out! You ain’t gotta rape me you fucking moron. Christ, look at this, you broke my fucking lamp.”

Lucas is poised half-over you with a hand on his cock when he stops and stares. You roll your eyes and growl, irritated and tired, and then you push yourself up into a sitting position and rub your breast where an errant elbow got it in the side. He absently squeezes his shaft, watching your hand massage your pillowy tit.

“I was just fuckin' around,” he says with a smile. "I know you want it. Don't think I fergot the last time."

Heat floods your face. You’ve only been thinking about that night on the couch for a solid two months now, mind wandering in moments of distraction, with no solace but the guilty relief of your vibrator.

“Yeah,” you say with incredulity, at yourself, at the situation, and at his total lack of comprehension.

“Well shit,” he says, looking down at his swollen dick. “I been plannin’ this fer weeks. This ain’t how it was s’posed to go. I was gonna get you all riled up... hear you say 'fuck me Lucas' again... mmm.”

“You’re fucking crazy,” you say as if you’re just now realizing this. But you are too, because part of you is actually flattered. “Just… watch your fucking elbows. And get me wet first or something. Jesus.”

Lucas waits to listen to what you say, but then he pushes himself forward and closes his mouth over yours. His wet tongue worms its way into your mouth, and while you’re put off by his lack of tact, you also appreciate that he seems to have brushed his teeth first.

He bears down on you, teeth scraping clumsily, tongue squirming against yours, and he groans into your mouth. That noise shoots down your spine like an electrical charge and you start kissing him back.You grab his hand off the bed where he was bracing himself up, and put it on your breast. He squeezes it, like he just can’t stop himself, and his hips start moving against yours, grinding his naked cock shaft against your groin.

You almost can’t believe this is happening, but now that it is, all of your culminated sexual frustration and emotional turbulence from the last two months, all because of _him_ , it makes you feel the urgency of the moment. You hate him for doing this to you, but you want him more than anyone, or anything, in your life right at that moment. His humping is doing something to you, too, because soon his hard length slides more easily against your folds.

He’s not done with the rest of you yet, though. He kisses down your neck sloppily, clearly making an attempt to be romantic except he’s too impatient, so it just smears saliva on your skin. When you know he’s going for your breasts, you almost snort at him. The boy loves his tiddies.

You indulge him, and press them together. While he eases his hard length along the outside of your vulva, he grips your thigh in one hand, and then reverently cups your boob in the other. He rubs his coarse, stubbly face against your breasts, nosing them with a helpless whimper, and opens his mouth against them. Besides the sandpaper texture of his prickly facial hair, his lips and tongue feel pretty fucking good, especially when he…

“Ohh,” you sigh, closing your eyes when his tongue curls around your nipple. You actually feel his cock twitch at your noise, and he attends to your tight nub with even more enthusiasm, before burying his face in your cleavage as if he can’t decide what to do with you now that he has you, and so tries to do everything.

You remember what he said when he first saw them. And with a wicked delight, you lock your fingers around the back of his head and force his nose and mouth against the soft valley, sides squashed together between your upper arms.

You know he can’t breathe from the way his mouth opens against your skin, but he doesn’t struggle, either. Instead, he frantically goes for his cock. He fucking _likes_ it. You’re about done playing around, though. Your pussy is clenched like a fist, aching with suppressed need.

Lucas probes between your legs with the hard, moist tip of his dick. You let your thighs hang open and tilt your pelvis, heart pounding. He nudges your hole.

And with a muffled whine against your breasts, spine curved so you can see the ridge of it through his black hoodie, he pushes it into you.

You forget about smothering him for the way his hardness hits every point of tension inside of you. Your fingers unclench and slide down to grab his shoulders as he finds the right angle and goes deeper. He pulls his flushed face up and throws his head back, eyes rolling up under his lids with the purest look of rapture you think you’ve ever witnessed.

“ _Yer so… hnnng,_ ” Lucas blurts stupidly before looking down at you. “Yer so fuckin _pretty_.”

Your heart lurches forward and you breathe out when he moves his hips experimenting with pacing. When he hits that perfect angle, heat flares across your insides and you yelp.

Lucas freezes.

“Don’t stop,” you snap, jerking your hips up into his. Lucas grunts appreciatively and hooks his arms under your thighs. He lifts them and pushes them back, spreading you wide open to him. Then he begins to drive into you with crude enthusiasm.

In this position, he’s long enough that he keeps hitting your cervix, but the way he’s making your walls pull taut to accommodate his girth makes the pain and relief whirl together in a chaotic jumble. You cry out with every thrust and he’s grimacing animalistically, sucking in vocal, groaning breaths like the very act of breathing is nearly orgasmic for him.

He can’t possibly keep this up, you think as your tits bounce and his hip bones smash into the crease between your groin and upper thighs. You’re going to fucking cum if he-

“Ahh fuuuhk,” he growls, burying himself deep and throwing his head back on his long neck, adam’s apple bobbing. You feel him cumming in pulses, and seconds later, something leaks around the seams.

With a breathless sigh, your head falls back on the tangled bed cover. Your heart is drumming so hard and so fast you’re dizzy. As you stare at the ceiling, you feel the glow of near release start to fade.

“Well,” you start to say, thinking about your vibrator.

“Ah fuck, I was s’posed ta…” Lucas says, then groans. Without warning, he pulls his dick out, and like uncorking a bottle you feel wet warmth drip out behind him. You have no idea what he’s doing, and when you open your eyes to look at him, he’s not over you anymore.

He’s dropped to his knees, licking his lips.

“What are you-” you start to say, but it’s cut off when he plants his hands on your thighs and dives in face first. Unceremoniously, he sucks and tongues against your slit, but the sudden sensation too much, and you squirm and try to push him off of you.

“Not so hard!” you snarl. Lucas immediately adjusts and with a muffled noise of appreciation, he laves the soft parts of his mouth over your folds more carefully. He sucks on your flesh like your pussy is a juicy mango he can’t get enough of. It starts to feel good again. It starts to feel really good, enough that you forget for a second that he’s basically gulping down his own fluids as much as yours. Disgusting creep, you think as you bite your lip and curl your toes.

He tongues you inside, and when that doesn’t seem to be enough for him, you feel his fingers slip into your used hole, questing for whatever spot it was that you seemed to like. He knows when he’s found it because you cry out and jerk, arching your back toward him.

After that, he goes to fucking town. Tongue lashing over your clit, bony fingers piercing and stroking your insides, lips trying to touch everything else not already covered. Your hands slide over his bristly scalp, and you meet his eyes, like two bright points of blue fire zeroing in on your face from over your mound. You mash his face hard against you, feel his nose jab you, and feel the vibrations from his throaty noises.

You’re going to cum. His hands run over the top of your thighs, gripping and smoothing, and you know he can’t breathe but you don’t care.

His fingers are moving so fast, the friction burns. All of your internal muscles tighten to the point of snapping, then the climax hits you. You let it out with a long, shuddering moan.

You let go of Lucas and he gasps, gulping air into his deprived lungs. With a laugh, he wipes his wet face on the inside of your thighs, scratching you with his stubble.

“Damn, that is the sweetest pie I have _ever_ tasted,” he hoots, looking fucking crazy with his shining bug eyes, brows shot up and waggling like a vaudeville comedian.

“You’re a fucking liar,” you say to him with a snicker.

“An yer outta yer damn mind,” Lucas says back, leaning his chin on his hand as he gazes at you like he just paid a compliment.

“You broke into my house to rape me,” you said, allowing some of the horror of that fact sink into your words. Lucas pushes himself to his feet, dick still partially hard bobbing out his open fly, and wipes his mouth on his arm.

“Ah shit, I wasn’t gonna do nothin you didn’t want,” he says with a leer. “I was only gonna scare you a lil... “ he leans forward with a shithead smile and licks his lips.

You roll your eyes and push yourself into a sitting position, then you grab your towel off the floor, Your room is a mess, and you’re going to have to replace your lamp. But despite everything, the arches of your feet are still tingling from that. You haven’t been fucked that well in a long time.

As you pull some pajamas on, Lucas stands around your room, eyeing and then poking around in the nick-nacks you have on top of your shelves, photos in frames, post-its on your desk. You tell him to cut it out, and usher him through the living room and kitchen space, to the front door.

“You kickin’ me out, cutie pie?” he asks with a smirk. “Sure you don’t want another round?”

“Call me next week,” you say, arching a brow. “And use the fucking door next time.”

“I gotta be careful, sweetcheeks. I’m a wanted man, you know,” Lucas says  with a cocky wink. “In more ways’n one it seems.”

“Bye, Lucas,” you say back, unlocking the door and opening it. You’re going to have to invest in a security system after this, and better window locks.

“See you later,” he says fixing you with a fierce, predatory look.

You close the door behind him and watch him standing there through the peep hole for a few moments longer. Then he pulls up his hood and walks off into the darkness, and you can see there’s a little bit of a jauntiness to his gait. You breathe for the first time in awhile.

Looks like you’re dating a serial killer. Your therapist would probably have something to say about that.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome! *fans self*


End file.
